<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drago by Miyuory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489748">Drago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuory/pseuds/Miyuory'>Miyuory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuory/pseuds/Miyuory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'il traverse les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la salle sur demande, Drago se demande s'il prend la bonne décision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je regarde ma montre. C’est l’heure. Les battements de mon cœur s’accélèrent alors que je quitte le dortoir. J’emprunte ce chemin que je connais désormais par cœur, mais un malaise jusqu’alors inconnu s’empare de moi. J’ai peur. Le simple fait de l’admettre m’effraie encore plus. Je ne peux pas être faible. Pas maintenant. J’ai bien trop à perdre. <br/>Et si je demandais de l’aide ? IL ne peut rien contre moi tant que je suis ici. Je suis en sécurité. Mais… Et ma famille ? Leur ferait-IL du mal à cause de moi ? Bien sûr. Quelle question...  Pourquoi les épargnerait-IL ?<br/>Non. Je dois les protéger. Je dois être fort pour eux, pour moi… Pour LUI. Après tout, n’est-ce pas un juste retour des choses ? Mon père m’avait bien dit que ce jour arriverait. Je dois leur faire honneur, à LUI, à ma famille, à mon nom. Et pourtant…<br/>Je jette un regard autour de moi et un sourire ironique apparaît sur mon visage. Je connais tellement bien ce chemin maintenant que je peux le faire sans réfléchir ? Une vague de dégoût s’abat sur moi. Je me répugne. Incapable de choisir mon chemin, j’erre dans les ténèbres de mon propre esprit.<br/>Je dirige ma main vers la poignée et le doute me prend à nouveau. Est-ce vraiment moi ? Est-ce ma vraie nature ? Suis-je vraiment comme eux ? Comme LUI ? Suis-je prêt à tuer ? Car je le sais, en ouvrant cette porte, la seule chose qui arrivera sera la mort. En suis-je vraiment capable ? Pourquoi devrais-je être à l'origine d'un tel massacre ? Pourquoi devrais-je détruire la paix qui règne dans cette école ? Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne suis pas un meurtrier…  <br/>Et pourtant... Pourtant, je vais devoir en devenir un. On ne naît pas avec du sang sur les mains. On ne naît pas assassin. On le devient. Mais pourrais-je vivre avec ? Oui. Car si je ne le fais pas, c’est mon sang et celui de ma famille qui coulera.<br/>Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte et l’ouvre. Une dizaine de personnes que je ne reconnais pas forcément dans l'obscurité sortent de l’armoire. J’ai fait mon choix. J’ai protégé ma famille. Mais à quel prix ? Combien d’innocents vont mourir à cause de moi ? Beaucoup trop pour pouvoir être comptés. Et je vais devoir vivre avec leurs morts sur la conscience.<br/>Ils mourront, car c’est la voie que j’ai choisie.  Celle de la souffrance. Celle de la mort. Celle de ma famille…<br/>Soudain, une voix me tire de mes pensées.<br/>-Tu viens, Drago ?<br/>Aussitôt, mon corps se remet en mouvement. Je suis le reste du groupe jusqu’à la tour d’astronomie, une question tournant dans ma tête : « J’ai honoré mon sang, mais me suis-je honoré, moi ? »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>